


Third time's the charm

by nightimedreamer



Series: Flufftober prompts [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz may or may not be a vampire, Blind Date, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flufftober, Getting Together, M/M, Mint Aero bars, Normal AU, Now & Then, Simon Snow's A+ flirting techniques, drive in theater, insulting as a love language, meet ugly, so much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/pseuds/nightimedreamer
Summary: Simon and Baz are trying to get to know each other—again.Though things keep going wrong for them, neither of the boys wants to give up.Maybe they'll get it right this time around. After all, third time's the charm, isn't it?OR: two times Simon and Baz go to the drive-in, though they're definitely not paying attention to the movie...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Flufftober prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956919
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another fic for the Flufftober prompts, which will now be compiled in a series! Check [the list of prompts.](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts)  
> Day 4 - Night at the Drive-in! (A bit late, but I hope that's okay)  
> Enjoy 😄💕

_Then_

**Simon**

Coming to the drive-in was Baz's idea. 

I keep sneaking glances at him. The movie hasn't started yet, so I'm just taking the opportunity to stare. 

I mean, we _are_ on a date. And he's beautiful, so I think it's okay if I do that. 

He catches me staring, and a smirk lights up his face. "Already bored, Snow?" 

"Not at all," I say, matching his tone. "To be honest, I'm well entertained." 

He snorts at that, shaking his head, and I grin. Baz has an obnoxious laugh for someone so posh, and I kind of love it. He doesn't really laugh all that often, but I try to pull it out of him whenever I can. 

(That isn't so difficult, really. At least not for me. I tell myself it's because of my great flirting techniques.) (It probably has to do with the fact that he thinks I'm an idiot.) 

"Well, then," Baz says, reclining against his seat, "good thing you've got a privileged spot." 

Oh. I frown a little, feeling my cheeks heating up. Baz laughs again, just a little. Quietly. 

So he _likes_ me looking at him. Nice. 

This is all nice, really. He isn't usually a nice person—from the few encounters we've had, that's what I gathered. But what we're doing now, it's really nice. 

This is our first official date—okay, _technically,_ it's the third. But he said our second date didn't count, and the first was… well. A disaster.

(That's an understatement.) 

I don't want to get my hopes up, but… well, if he wasn't at least a little bit interested in me, he wouldn't have asked me out again, would he? Especially after I made an arse of myself not once, but _twice._

(Unless he's planning on murdering me and dumping my body on the ocean. We're close enough to it, anyway. Baz could just push me off the cliff nearby.) 

I keep that possibility in mind. After all, the drive-in is in a secluded spot, away from the town. The screen is still black and the night is dark enough that I can see the stars. It's all kind of romantic. 

...Or, that could be it. Maybe Baz isn't plotting my murder; maybe he's just plotting a nice date, for once. 

(I wonder if he's planning on kissing me tonight.) (I would definitely like that.) 

Maybe this is all wishful thinking. But it's easy to get carried away by the stars, and by the illusion of privacy his posh car offers us, and most of all, by Baz's perfect eyebrows and fluttering lashes and _those lips._

He catches me staring again. "Good thing there aren't any fire sources around today, don't you think?" Baz says, lifting an eyebrow at me, and the spell is broken. 

"Oh, shut up," I say, defensively. "That was an accident." 

He just grins at me, the arsehole. 

(Fucking hell, I definitely want to kiss him.) 

**Baz**

They say third time's the charm. 

I'm really hoping that's true; otherwise, if this date goes terribly wrong like the others, I'll have no excuse to ask Snow out again. 

Not that I had much of an excuse this time, but still. 

Snow fascinates me, despite being a walking disaster. I just can't get enough of him. It's taking all my willpower to avoid staring at him unabashedly right now, lit by the bright colors coming from the screen. 

(Though that's exactly what _he's_ doing. Snow has been stealing glances at me since we parked at the drive-in theater. It's flattering, really, but it also makes my insides flutter.) 

I'm just… not used to this. To care this much about someone I barely know. _(Yet,_ my foolish heart insists.)

It's been a while since I've been with someone. (I've never really _been_ with someone, in all honesty.) And I don't know what on earth draws me so strongly to the boy sitting on the passenger seat, but the fact is that the pull is there. 

I mean, he's gorgeous. (And a complete mess.) And he's easy to rule up. (We share the mutual understanding that insulting _does_ count as flirting.) His eyes are ordinarily blue; his face is covered in moles (I long to kiss every single one of them), and his hair is a mess of bronze curls that looks like it hasn't seen a brush in a week. (Sure enough, I'm itching to tangle my fingers through it.) 

Our first date was catastrophic. I don't know what I expected from a blind date—I know, I shouldn't have cultivated expectations _anyway—_ but it certainly wasn't Simon Snow. 

_Inflammably handsome,_ was the first thing in my mind the moment I saw him. (The second thing was _I want to lick his neck,_ but that part isn't important.) 

We were supposed to have dinner together, but Snow somehow managed to set the table (and my jacket) on fire. I almost got burned. _(Inflammable,_ indeed.)

After that, I should have let him be. Should have accepted my incurable loneliness, should've moved forward. But I didn't. Because, for some reason, I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing that disaster boy again. 

So, I took the leap and asked him out again. Somehow, our second date was even _worse._

(Just remembering the details gives me chills. I really, really don't want to revisit that night.) 

Anyway, i still didn't learn my lesson. 

I guess, in the end, both encounters showed me I should give Snow a real chance. It isn't just because he's cute. He's also attentive, and kind, and… alright, I admit, maybe I'm a bit infatuated with him. 

So, here we are. 

**Simon**

After a few minutes of silence, the movie starts, but I'm not really paying attention. It's some Dracula remake, and it feels weirdly fitting. 

(I sneak another glance at Baz. Thinking about it now, there's something undoubtedly vampire-y about him. Maybe it's his cool facade. Maybe it's his widow's peak—or maybe it's the way he looks at me sometimes, like I'm something good enough to eat.) 

If I'm reading the situation right, now's the time to act. 

I stretch my arms, casually draping one of them over the seat behind Baz, almost lacing his shoulders. He tenses a little and gives me a pointed look. 

"Sneaky today, aren't we?" 

"I—er…" I feel my face burning again, but before I can draw my arm back, Baz leans into me and rests his head on my shoulder. 

"I'm not complaining," he mumbles, and I feel his breath on my chin. My skin crawls. 

"Okay…" I try to keep breathing. Slowly, my arm slides around his shoulders, and I hold him. 

This is an awkward position. We're both leaning towards each other over the console, and I feel like we can't keep like this for long before my back starts hurting. 

Pity, because I really like holding him this way. 

Despite his cool exterior, Baz is surprisingly warm. And I crave this warmth at the moment, because it's cold here and I forgot to bring a blanket. 

"Hey, um," I start, biting my lip, "do you think you could, you know… turn on the heating?" 

His lips quirk up. "Maybe. But why would I do that?" 

I pull away just enough to glare at him. "Well, mate, I don't know about you, but I'm freezing here!" 

This time, he just lifts an eyebrow at me. (I've realised he does that frequently. It's infuriatingly sexy.) "To me, you seem to be burning hot, Snow." 

This is it. I take a deep breath. This boy is going to make me spontaneously _combust._ (Ah, that must be his vengeance plan. He'll make me burn from the inside out just because I _accidentally_ singed his posh clothes.) 

"Anyway," I say, my voice cracking. "I'm cold. So if you could—" 

Suddenly, Baz leans even more into my space, stretching his arm across my body to reach for the door handle. 

He opens the door and signs for me to get out. 

"I—what—wait," I stammer, feeling disappointed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry—" 

"Just take the backseat," he commands (like he's my fucking boss!), then turns around and gets out as well. 

I can feel my blood boiling—if it's from anger, embarrassment, or something else entirely, I can't tell. But I do as he says. 

He climbs into the back seat by my side, this time draping his jacket over both of us. I look at him quizzically. 

"What're you doing?" 

"I'm keeping you warm," he says, and I can see a slight blush taking over his face. 

It's the only sign that he's feeling anything at all. Apart from that, he gives me an intense look, like he's considering biting me. My mouth is dry. 

I swallow reflexively, and his lovely eyes follow the movement. _This is it,_ I think. _He's really a vampire, and now he's going to drain me dry._

I ruined his dinner the other day, so now he's going to eat _me._

Except he doesn't. Instead, Baz just reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar. 

"Mint Aero?" 

**Baz**

I feel completely, incredibly stupid. 

Five minutes ago, I couldn't feel my own legs. Now, though, under the look Simon is giving me—well. 

I'm melting. My insides are turning to jelly. 

I feel my face heating up violently. But the gods of subpar dates are watching over me tonight, mercifully. 

Snow accepts my Mint Aero, taking a bite. 

He smiles. Actually _smiles_ at me, and my gosh, why did I think I could survive this boy? What made me so sure I could get this close to him and not _burn?_

I take a deep breath. Rein myself in. _Don't fuck things up, Basilton._ I've been on dates with cute guys before. I can survive this.

I take a bite of my aero bar, hoping the chocolate will clear my mind a bit. I should have brought more substantial food for us.

It's too late for that now, anyway. And Snow is curling into me, his head tucked under my chin. His curls tickle my skin. 

It's still awkward, but also sort of... Nice. Something that _could be._

"Do you have something else to eat?" He asks after a while.

"Sorry, I didn't bring much food," I say, punching myself internally. "But we can go somewhere else after the movie is over." 

I can feel him nodding against my chest. 

Suddenly, he lifts his head, looking up at me. 

"Do you have some kind of vampire kink?" Snow asks.

For a minute, I'm too stunned to reply. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

**Simon**

Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. 

That's _not_ what I was going to say. I wasn't even thinking about it. (...Was I?) (Hold on. Do _I_ have a vampire kink?) 

I don't know what to say. My brain has stopped working. Especially because Baz just keeps staring at me, dumbfounded, and if he didn't hate me before, now he probably does. 

**Baz**

"Yeah, because like—" he gestures between us, vaguely, pointing at his neck. "You keep looking at this area. So, I don't know, I just…" he trails off, and under the theater lights, I can see the read spreading over his face. "You know what? Forget it. Better yet, just—just run me over, okay? I'm going—" 

He starts getting up and reaching for the door, but I grab his elbow before he can get away from me. 

I feel laughter boiling up my throat, but I hold it back. Instead, I turn Snow's face to mine, looking into his bright eyes. 

"That's true, actually," I say in the most serious tone I can muster. "But not for the reasons you have in mind." I lean closer to him, whispering in his ear: "That's because I _am_ a vampire." 

He stays still for a moment, then bursts into laughter. 

I can't help but laugh along with him—he's got this joyous, contagious laughter that makes it inevitable. 

"I knew it!" Snow exclaims, turning his bright smile on me. 

"What gave me away?" 

"I dunno. Maybe it's the hair," he says, thoughtfully, looking at me. He brings one hand close to my face, hovering just above my cheek. "You gonna bite me?" 

I snort again. "Seriously, Simon, you're unreal." 

He grins at me, wider than before—wider than seems _possible._ "It's the first time you call me that, you know." 

"Call you what?" 

_"Simon."_

"Did I?" I frown dramatically. "Can't remember." 

Snow scoffs at me. "You just did! Like, right now." 

"I'm not so certain," I say, taunting him. "Maybe you're under my vampire thrall."

He just shrugs. "Maybe. Who knows. Will you bite me or not?" 

I stare at him for a second, blankly. "Well, I... I usually wait until the second date to bite someone. Vampire etiquette." 

He frowns, unconvinced. "Baz. This is our _third_ date." 

"The first two hardly count as dates. If anything, they were more like being in a—" 

Suddenly, he cuts me off. It takes me an instant to understand what's happening—his lovely, lovely lips pressed to mine, and as quickly as it happens, he's already pulling away. 

"... nightmare." I trail off, flushing. Snow just looks at me. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I just... Um... Was that too early?"

He's babbling again, red like a tomato. 

He _kissed_ me. 

"No," I say, touching my lips lightly. "But it's incredibly rude to interrupt someone when they're talking." 

"I'm sorry, I—" 

And then _I_ kiss _him._

* * *

_Now_

**Simon**

No matter what he says, I know Baz is an incredible sap. Tonight just proves it further—though I've known this for a while. 

We're at the drive-in theater—watching the same movie. It could be just a coincidence, but I don't think so. Unless this is the only movie they've got. 

Anyway, it's unlikely, but still—we're at the same parking spot, watching the same movie we were watching exactly one year ago. 

Which means I've been dating the prat sitting on the driver seat for a year. 

I'm watching him, now. (I mean, come on. It's not my fault he's far more interesting than this movie.) 

Anyway, Baz is beautiful. Perfect, really, in an infuriating (and all _mine)_ way. 

He's watching me back, now, eyebrow at the ready. "Have I got something on my face, Snow?" 

"Yes," I say, grinning, "the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." 

He snorts at that. (Seriously, I love him.) "Smooth. You're upping your game, I see."

"It's hard to keep up with you, darling." 

He laughs some more, while I rest my head on his shoulder. I'm getting flashbacks from that day—the way we were both expecting something to happen, tiptoeing around each other, both eager to get things going but too nervous to take the first step. 

(I guess I did. Kind of. It was more of a stumble than a step—but Baz caught up right where I left off.) 

Anyway, I'm glad we tried again, that day. (And the day after.) (And a bunch of other days during the following weeks.) Despite our bumpy start, the third date wasn't so disastrous. (Not by my standards, at least.) I didn't set anything on fire. There were no explosions. Baz wasn't arrested. 

(Alright, we kind of got a warning from the Drive-in's staff. But we weren't doing anything _indecent._ Just... Vampire-y things, y'know.) 

Like now. 

I can feel Baz's fingers running through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. He kisses my forehead, burying his nose in my curls. 

"Hey," I say, looking up at him.

"Hey," he smiles at me.

"You're not paying attention to the movie." 

"I've watched this movie before," he mumbles against the side of my head. "Are you cold?" 

I realise I am, a little bit. Being next to him like this is usually enough to keep me pretty warm, but this is a fall night and the temperature is dropping. 

I reach into the backseat, showing him the fluffy blanket I brought for us. 

(Because cuddling is much more romantic than turning on the heating.) 

We lock eyes for a moment.

"So. Backseat?" 

"Backseat." 

*******

We take the backseat, draping the thick blanket over our legs. Baz curls up against my side, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I sigh, content, feeling his breath against my skin. 

_(The front seat is for people who actually pay attention to the movie instead of snogging the whole time,_ Baz's crazy aunt says. She caught us _one time,_ and we'll never live it down.)

Baz starts nosing at my neck, and I smile. 

"Thinking vampire thoughts again?" 

"Hmm. Maybe," he says, nipping at my jaw. 

I laugh, quietly, at the feeling of his lips traveling along my neck; up my jaw, settling behind my ear. Littering kisses all over me. 

Baz touches my hair again, twisting my curls between his fingers. "You're beautiful, did you know that?" 

"I bet you say that to everyone you want to drain." 

"Of course, darling," he purrs, nuzzling my cheek. "I spent an entire year plotting to steal your heart and drink your blood." 

"Your plan seems to be working," I say, "you've already got my heart. Now what?" 

I yelp when Baz actually bites my neck, elbowing him. He laughs, and I can't help but join him. 

"Okay, got it, I'm your snack for tonight," I say when I manage to calm down enough to speak. Baz is still giggling. "Did you bring _me_ any snacks?" 

"Oh," he sits up, "I did, actually. Hold on." 

I watch hopefully as Baz reaches to the bag between our feet—he opens it, revealing a stock of... 

"Mint Aero?" He offers me, both eyebrows raised, eyes lit up with amusement. 

I stare at him, feeling my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "Are you trying to recreate the night we started dating?" 

"Maybe." He shrugs. "But I think it will be better this time around." 

"Romantic git," I mutter, leaning in to capture his lips. He huffs a laugh against my mouth before kissing me back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 💞💞💞  
> You can find me on Tumblr at [nightimedreamersworld!](https://nightimedreamersworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
